hulkfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk Vs
Hulk Vs is a direct-to-video animation film by Marvel Studios and Lionsgate, based on the character Hulk. The film actually consists of two shorter films: Hulk vs. Wolverine and Hulk vs. Thor. The films were drawn in the Japanese studio Madhouse. Both films were rated PG-13 by the MPAA. ''Hulk vs. Wolverine'' Department H is heading Wolverine to find a mysterious beast known to the US Army as the Hulk. He would stop in the Canadian wilderness. On the way, he witnesses the destruction that the Hulk has caused in a small town. Wolverine finds the alter ego of the Hulk, Bruce Banner, at the shore of a lake. He questions him brutally, after discovering that Banner has the same smell as the Hulk. Wolverine goes too far, however, and Banner changes into the Hulk. The two are fighting each other, but neither seems to be able to get the upper hand. The fight is interrupted when they are both shot with an anesthetic arrow by Team X (consisting of Deadpool, Omega Red, Lady Deathstrike, and Sabretooth). Then, through a flashback, Wolverine was captured by Weapon X and given his adamantium skeleton. Wolverine is awakened from his anesthesia in a Weapon X headquarters. Here he is greeted by Professor Thorton, one of the scholars who was responsible for Wolverine's operation. He reveals that they had been sitting behind the hulk for weeks and that Banner was always changing into the Hulk. Now that Thorton has captured the Hulk, he wants to use it as a weapon by erasing Banners memory. Wolverine escapes and finds Banner. He forces him to change back into the Hulk, after which they fight a way out of the Weapon X headquarters. Eventually, they destroy the entire base. Afterwards, Hulk and Wolverine resume their original battle. Whoever wins this battle is not revealed. Hulk vs. Thor For centuries Odin has protected the empire Asgard, but every year he has to take a week of rest to regain strength. In that week many of Asgard's enemies try to take over the empire. They are always defeated by Thor and the other Asgardians but at the cost of a few lives. This year Loki has an alternative plan to conquer Asgard during Odin's rest period. He kidnaps Banner with Enchantress, formerly Thor's friend Amora, and takes him to Asgard. There, he lets him change in the Hulk. Enchantress then pronounces a spell that separates Banner and Hulk from each other and gives Loki control over the hulk. Hulk / Loki arrives at the gate and defeats the Warriors Three. Thor goes into battle with the Hulk when he realizes that it is controlled by Loki. After a long fight, Thor used his hammer to separate Loki and Hulk from each other again. The Hulk is now unmanageable because he no longer has an alter ego and he almost kills Thor. However, Enchantress, who still loves Thor, intervenes. She brings him back to his positives and tells him where Loki is. Arriving at that spot it appears that Loki has killed Banner. Amora can therefore no longer merge the two and send the Hulk back to earth. Loki now realizes that the Hulk is also a threat for him and he decides to help Thor. However, even the two of them can not stand up against the Hulk in its current form. Eventually, they descend into Hell to ask Hela for help. In the meantime, Banner's soul comes in a kind of afterlife that looks like the normal world. In this world, he is married to Elizabeth Ross and he has a son named Bruce Jr. His stay in this world is interrupted when Hela takes him to her throne, where Loki and Thor wait. However, Banner does not want to help Asgard. Loki convinces Hela to get the Hulk there too. She agrees and teleports Hulk to herself. With that, she saves Odin at the last moment. Banner merges again with the Hulk and is sent back to earth by Hela. JAN092452._SX360_QL80_TTD_.jpg|Ultimate Wolverine Vs Hulk #3 (of 6) 60fc823e83c203c0580e4d1074efac67.jpg 5310612-9k=.jpg|Hulk vs. Superman vs. Thor 448ae11db59e0b2edcb7e5a6a8908f77.jpg Category:Films